


Last thoughts

by Nelleke



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelleke/pseuds/Nelleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think you can call it a missing scene from Starsky's Lady.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last thoughts

Last thoughts

It's time to go now; I can feel it. I'm too tired to talk, so I hope you can understand what I'm saying.  
You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You made my life complete. You loved me just as much as I loved you and I want to thank you for that.  
Never thought I'd find someone like you with so must passion and zest for life. With so much love in him and giving it freely like you do.  
I saw myself growing old alone, doing the work I love and being happy with that. You gave me real happiness, the one love you only find once in a lifetime.  
Wherever I go, I'll take it with me and cherish it for eternity.  
I'm not afraid anymore. I'm just so tired and ready to leave this world, but I'm not ready to leave you. Still, I have no choice. I'm going to leave you behind with your grief and I hate that.  
Don't be sad. I'm at peace and I want you to be at peace too. We can't change what's happened, no matter how much you want that. Don't feel guilty, it wasn't your fault! You are not to blame for what's happened.  
You have always protected me the best you could. You would have given your life for me, I know that, but it's not what I want. You have so much more to do before we meet again and I want you to do that. Live your life for the both of us and enjoy it. Remember, when you need me I'll be there. I don't know how yet, but I'll be there.  
You'll feel alone when I'm gone but you are not! You'll always have your other best friend by your side to help you through the hard times after I'm gone.  
We were best friends weren't we? Best friends and lovers. What more could a girl ask from the man she loves.  
It's time now. I wish you a good life, my love, my life, my best friend.  
I'm cold except for the hand you're holding. I wish....  
Goodbye.....


End file.
